the promise
by danield1697
Summary: Tsukune is a 8 year old boy when his parents are cut down in front of him, after watching this horrific site he is then kidnapped by the murders... read more to find out who murdered his parents and what happens next
1. murder and a vampire

i'm Aono Tsukune your average 8 year old boy, i have brown hair and brown eye's,

i come from a rich and superb family where my dad's a high government official and my moms a

very powerful loyare.

our mansion has always been a place where i felt safe away from all the bullying and threats, where i felt wanted, but did it really matter when ever i tried to interact with my parents they were too busy or didn't want to talk, i really hated it at home, couldn't stand the two people i called parents.

The only reason i ever felt wanted there was due to the maids attention towards me and

how she cared about me and truly loved me like her own son and not just some spoiled brat who got whatever i wanted, she was lugidement when she told me she cared and didn't tell me some lie just tell me what i wanted to hear.

But oh well its the only place i have to go, Other than school and my favorite park i have to pass every day to go and come home from school, i should be getting near it soon.

As Tsukune got closer to the park he could hear what sounded like people fighting, and other's screaming in the fear of whatever was going on when he finally reached the park and got closer to his house Tsukune saw something that would scar him forever, his house was so bloody and

so torn up it look as if it was from a horror movie, but what happened next was something Tsukune never expected, he saw a man with silver hair and crimson red snake like eye's,and a woman with pink hair and emerald green eye's that could make any guy fall or her, it was funny her beauty was almost supernatural from any point of view.

Tsukune finally did what any normal person would have done run in fear and try to hide, but was only stopped as the man that was once behind in fading away as he ran farther and farther was now standing right before him with a disgusted look on his face.

"are you Aono Tsukune" the man asked as the pink haired woman slowly but surely caught up

with had a happy yet somewhat of a devious look on her face.

" who are you people" Tsukune demanding the answer, yet with caution in his voice.

"oh what a rude young man, didn't your parents teach you anything before i killed them. the silver haired man said with a happy look on his face, as if he was enjoying the boy's torment.

" what, no they aren't dead you're lying" Tsukune said with a look of pure fear and hatred on his face.

"and what are you going to do know that you know i killed your parents" the man said with his already priceless face getting happier by the moment, as he saw the boy curled into a ball on the ground in fear he was next on the sick and twisted cupples list.

"leave me alone, please just leave me alone" Tsukune said balling his eye's out as the man let out a chuckle towards the boy's begs and pleads

"and why would i let you go" the mans voice now getting more stern and serious.

"if you're not going to let me live just kill me"Tsukune saying with no more fear but sorrow that his parents were actually gone and he would never see them again

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I hope every one enjoyed the story, i will be releasing the next chapter soon so don't worry, also don't forget to comment rate and give me your opinion.


	2. near death experience and a vampire

**hey guys sorry for being a little late with the new chapter i was caught up in some stuff but i finally finished it i hope you enjoy and thanks for the comments they really help me as i write**.

**anyways i hope you enjoy my new chapter near death experience and a vampire.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIII**

"Your parents are dead, i chopped them down with my two bare hand and laughed at they're pathetic voices that bared regret for not keeping you safe from me, and now that i have you i shall take all of your humanity away, and with that ruin your hopes of ever seeing your parents again.

"No you're lying, that can't be true they wouldn't leave me" Tsukune said trying to convince himself the man words weren't true and that his thought were, that in some glimmer of hope his parents would be coming to rescue him and they would all go home and eat dinner like usual.

After Tsukune's last remark the woman that was standing at least twenty feet behind him was now touching his back, finally the women spoke out and tried to comfort Tsukune's sadness,but her presence only furthered his anger towards the couple.

"It's ok i take care of you from now on, you don't have to worry i won't let anything bad happen to you" the pink haired woman said trying to comfort the young boy that looked almost suicidal from fear and depression.

"You claim to want to protect me but you're the one who hurt me in the first place, so how do you plan to protect me from you" Tsukune asked in a scarred yet stern voice presenting his point to the now stunned woman.

The woman now speechless finally showed her true colors walked up and grabbed Tsukune showing she had a loving side but also had a much more fierce side that she could use if she was pushed to it, and in her eye's Tsukune had more than passed the line when he questioned her methods.

"Do you think you can question my methods, you worthless human, you have no right, do you even know why we killed your parents" the woman said in a depressed yet rage fueled tone.

Tsukune didn't even have the slightest clue why they had murdered his parents in cold blood,and actually wished to know the reason, if they had murdered his parents he at least wanted an explanation of why they did it.

"Ok, at least tell me your reason, please i just want to know why" Tsukune asked as tears started to pass through his eye's.

The woman finally saw how much the death of his parents was eating away at him, and started to speak before a voice came from the shadows.

"The reason your parents are dead is because of me, they held me in a secret room under the house, and thus my parents came to save me after they found out where i was" the girl said before finally showing her self from the shadows.

She was a girl no more the age of Tsukune himself, though she somehow seemed more mature in a way, as the girl slowly but most definitely closed the gap between them she leaned into his ear and whispered "you put up a good fight but now time to die, sorry" she backed away with the most sadistic smile, and yet somehow even with the cruel look on her face she still seemed beautiful to Tsukune.

"Well since you're about to kill me can i at least have your name" Tsukune said as he started to laugh"ha ha ha ha ha" he was laughing like it was a nightmare he was stuck in, and that everything that was happening wasn't true and that it was all some sort of sick and twisted joke.

But what happened next made him realize this was no dream, his face cringed in pain as he felt the girls hand pass through his abdomen with ease as she steered close to his ear she said my name is Moka Akashiya.

As she pulled her hand out Tsukune fell over, as the blood pooled up around him, Moka's mother ran over and grabbed him.

"Why would you do that Moka, Why" Moka's mother said crying out, feeling guilty she had just stood by and watched as a little boy was chopped down by her daughter .

"because he had no purpose left in this world, and does who have no purpose are just taking up space for my future empire, so mom what i'm trying to say is he was garbage taking up space in an already cluttered landfill. Moka said with all seriousness on her face.

Moka's mother looked in fear at what her own daughter was becoming right before her eye's,what Moka was becoming was that of the likes of Alucard, pure evil.

"You listen to me, and you best listen well young lady, all life is precious even if it is just the life of a human. Moka's mother saying with the same rage filled look she gave Tsukune earlier, this was a look Moka had never seen before something she was wasn't expecting from her mother she was hoping she had done well but she most certainly hadn't in her mother's eye's.

Moka started to cry and ran off into the woods that surrounded the area, her other eye's were not regretful of the fact she scolded her only true child, she would rather scold Moka and have her own child hate her than let her become of the like of that monster Alucard.

"So what are you going to do with that child Akasha" the silver haired man said with a dreadful look on his face, all due to the fact he hate humans.

"What else can i do issa, he has no hope if we take him to a hospital, and i just can't let a child

die. Akasha said with a look of depression rising as the seconds passed hoping she could save him.

"Do what you must Akasha, but this may hurt him more than it saves him, i mean sure it saves him, but does he want this life you are willing to give. he voiced to her with discretion that Tsukune may not want this life.

"I must do it issa, i'm sorry Tsukune forgive me but i won't let you die at such a young age" she said as she lowered to Tsukune's neck and sank her fangs into it, Tsukune let out a small moan as she grabbed his back in a gentle hug as she began to inject her vampire blood into his body.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIII**

**i hope you all enjoyed my new chapter near death experience and a vampire please rate a review and leave a comment and state your honest opinion, thanks and ill see you next time**


End file.
